


Sticky Situation

by thisisalljustsin (buckybarnesismyhusband)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, He isn't in heat he's just needy, I listened to "Strip That Down" while I wrote this, Knotting, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve also wears panties, Steve is a tease, That's kind of obvious though, bucky has the metal arm, i don't really know what else to tag, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesismyhusband/pseuds/thisisalljustsin
Summary: Steve teased Bucky all day with the promised idea of rough sex.





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky on Tumblr because they mentioned slick-proof clothes and scent covering deodorant. I'm also writing an A/B/O fic about Steve and Bucky being awkward dorks so I figured while I took a break from that I'd write porn again.

Bucky knew he had complete control over Steve the second they walked back into their apartment. Steve tried to act like all the teasing he had done the whole day didn't happen and even offered Bucky an innocent smile when he asked him what he wanted for dinner.

Just saying, "You," didn't seem like it would have much of an impact. Steve had worn his stupid deodorant that covered his scent, and he had kept excusing himself to apply it throughout the day. Bucky had been confused at first until Steve had whispered in his ear that he wanted to be manhandled after they got back from spending the day with the team.

Of course the blond was also a tramp and kept doing that the rest of the day. Grabbing Bucky's thigh or grabbing his hand to make Buck touch him. He'd whisper dirty things when ever he could. He'd tell his mate about how much he needed his Alpha or badly he needed his knot. Bucky was surprised he survived the day at all.

"Buck? I asked what you wanted for dinner."

"I heard." Bucky said lowly as he slipped off his shoes and jacket.

Steve rolled his eyes and started to look through the cupboards. "Do you have any suggestions? I'm starving so I'll eat anything."

Steve barely had time to register that he was thrown over Bucky's shoulder, it hit him right before he was tossed down on to their bed. 

"So... No dinner?"

"Baby, I cannot even imagine how much slick you have made today. You almost made me burst a couple times. How did you manage to not leak through?"

Steve tried to answer but Bucky had ripped open his button up and was running his tongue over Steve's sensitive nipples.

"Buck-"

"How'd you do it, baby?"

Bucky kissed Steve forcefully when he tried to answer again. The kiss was messy and heated, but it gave Bucky time to rip off Steve's pants without him whining about it again.

"Bucky- Wait-"

Bucky pulled away from Steve and examined the underwear his omega was wearing. They were rather cute, he knew Natasha owned a pair simply because he's gone through her dresser millions of times. He stared at them for a moment, noticing a small heart had been lovingly stitched on the waist band.

"Are these Nat's?"

"No-"

"So Nat bought you them?"

"Yes, but-"

Bucky shook his head as he laughed, moving off the bed to examine the panties.

"They're absorbent aren't they? That's how your slick didn't come through."

Steve whined out a yes as he laid down in defeat. Sometimes Bucky really looked that gift horse in the mouth for too long. Questioned too much. Thought about it more times than necessary.

Steve nearly jumped when he felt Bucky's hands on his hips before they moved to pull off the panties. The blond lifted his hips to help and sighed in relief once they were removed.

"Oh baby, I can't imagine what is going through your head but you are still making slick a gallon a second."

Bucky lifted Steve's legs over his shoulders and nuzzled his thigh. The serum had made Steve much larger and a whole lot more sensitive than he had once been. He once made Steve come just by playing with his nipples.

"Bucky-" Steve gasped softly, looking up at him with his beautiful blue eyes. "Alpha, please."

Bucky trailed kisses up Steve's thigh, stopping at the junction of his leg and hip. Steve was shaking, whining under his breath as he watched him.

"Please what?"

Steve groaned and threw his head back into the pillows. "I've begged you all day! Knot me, Alpha!"

"Good boy." Bucky hummed as he carefully inserted a finger into Steve.

He had produced so much slick that Bucky easily inserted two more fingers. He watched as Steve writhed before pushing against the fingers like his life depended on it. 

"Stevie, I think my fingers went in a little too easily."

"Bucky-"

"Is this what you were doing every time you went to the bathroom? Wrung out your panties and fingered yourself?"

"No-!"

Bucky curled his fingers and Steve gasped loudly.

"Don't lie to me."

"Yes! Okay? They only hold so much slick and I couldn't not shove fingers in there! All I could think about was your knot!" Steve answered in a hurry. His chest was already flushed and heaving just from Bucky fingering him.

"You're so dirty, Steve. Fingering yourself in public bathrooms. Someone could have seen you."

Just the thought of it sent Steve into his first orgasm, his back arched and sheets fisted tightly. Bucky stopped his fingers as he waited for Steve to calm down. Another wave of slick ran through him, Bucky smirked in satisfaction.

"Never took you for wanting that... We'll have to try it sometime."

"Bucky please- I wore those stupid panties just for you- Please knot me-"

Bucky kissed Steve's thigh again before setting his legs down. Steve reached for him desperately, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Please Alpha."

"I need to take my clothes off, Stevie. Unless you're that desperate for my knot."

Steve ripped open Bucky's shirt in revenge for his own earlier. Bucky rolled his eyes before pushing Steve down on the bed. 

"Hands and knees. Now."

Steve kissed Bucky quickly before moving to his hands and knees, or rather chest and knees since he was using his hands to spread himself open for his alpha.

Bucky hummed as he pushed off his pants and underwear before crawling up behind Steve. He always dripped slick like a faucet. Bucky grabbed his hips before running his tongue over the blond's hole. Steve jumped before pressing his hips back. Bucky lapped up as much slick as he could. Steve was shaking and close to a second orgasm.

"Do you want to come, Steve?"

"Yes please."

Bucky swatted Steve's ass with his left hand, a yelp escaping the blond's lips from the cold metal. "Yes please, what?"

"Y-Yes please, alpha!"

"You aren't allowed to."

Steve tried to move his position to argue but Bucky held him still. 

"Do not come until I say, understand?"

Steve whimpered as he gripped the sheet under him. Bucky gave him another swat, lighter this time.

"Do you understand, blondie?"

"Yes, alpha."

"Good boy." Bucky praised as he lined up to Steve's hole. 

Steve was shaking again. If it was from anticipation or the orgasm denial, Bucky wasn't sure. He gave Steve a moment to calm himself. Once he quit shaking, Bucky pushed in slowly. Steve inhaled sharply and closed his eyes tightly. Bucky leaned down once he was fully inside his mate and kissed his shoulder. 

"You doing good, Steve?"

"Yes-" Steve said sharply. 

"We can stop whenever-"

"I know the words, Buck. I know we can stop. I'm fine. I'm green. Just fuck me already."

Bucky laughed and continued to kiss Steve's shoulder as he began to move his hips slowly. He had thought of this when he had caught on to Steve's plan. He knew his blond would be desperate and want it hard and fast, but that is not what he was getting.

"Bucky- Alpha- Please-"

"Please what, doll?"

"Fuck me!" Steve cried, trying to push against Bucky's grip. 

"No can do. You aren't the only one who can play these kind of games, Steve. You tease me all day to get me eager, but I've been planning all day too. You're going to be fucked nice and slow until I think you deserve more."

Steve buried his face into the bed and whined loudly. It still felt amazing but it wasn't what he wanted. Bucky knew all his weaknesses and was using that to his full advantage. Biting the bond mark on Steve's shoulder, scratching his thighs, and putting his left hand over Steve's throat and steadily cutting off his air supply.

Bucky knew how much Steve loved that. Being choked. He decided to be nice after Steve started sobbing for release. The bed squeaked in protest and rocked with them. Steve tried to cry out as he came for the second time, only for it to be cut off when Bucky held on to his throat. Steve's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt Bucky's knot swell and come fill him.

They froze for a bit, Bucky loosening his hold on Steve's throat after he came. Steve had to guess he blacked out because when he opened his eyes he was sitting in Bucky's lap in the bath.

"Hi, baby. Glad you're okay."

Steve shivered when he tried to shift and felt Bucky's knot still inside him.

"Woah, not too fast. I don't want to lose anything down there."

"I wanted to face you-"

"You can in a bit. Just enjoy the bath for now. I'll throw your special panties in the wash so we can use them again another day."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Stevie."

Steve yawned as he tilted his head back on to Bucky's shoulder. The position wasn't comfortable at all, but he was too tired to notice. The teasing through the day and the sex had left him feeling drained yet successful. He needed to mess with Bucky more often. He also needed to buy more of those underwear so he could ruin less clothes.


End file.
